Summer Vacation with Erik and Alucard
by Amethyst Dagger
Summary: Sequel to The POTO Crew Arrives In Gates: Okay, now in the summer of 2013, where I am preparing on becoming a senior in high school, and guess what happens? Two very important characters literally appear out of nowhere! Erik aka our Phantom of the Opera and Alucard from Hellsing! What can those two do with a seventeen year old in a matter of three months? Find out! (In-Progress!)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: HII! Sorry, a little hyper, but welcome to a new story! I swear I will finish this one even though I have two others that I need to work on. *looks guilty* This is basically another little POTO parody with only Erik and one other character from an anime staying with me for some wacky adventures. I will try to do longer chapters but I don't know if I'll update frequently. Possibly once or twice a week. SO! DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Phantom Of The Opera or Hellsing but I do own an Alucard plushie! :D Onto the story!

* * *

Me: *is singing quietly* You come to me with scars on your wrist. You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this. I just came to say goodbye. I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine. But I know it's a li-EEEEEEEEEEEE!

*Two random characters appear in front of me, both looking shocked*

Me: Uh…E-Erik? Is t-that you?!

*It's Erik aka the Phantom of the Opera and…Alucard from Hellsing! WHOA!*

Erik: ANNE! *suddenly wraps me up in a hug and holds me tight then lets me go* How did I get back here? I mean it's not like I didn't want to be here… *starts rambling*

Alucard: For the love of what's left of my sanity, shut up. You sound just like my fledgling. *scowls then looks at me* I would assume from his speech you'd know how I got here?

Me: Uh…yeah. You see, it's some random plot hole and well…I truthfully don't know. Erik's been here before but with two other people which I'm surprised they're not here as well.

Erik: *nods his head*

Alucard: *looks unimpressed* Perfect. *still looks at me which is starting to creep me out* How should I address you? Imp? *smirks*

Erik: You just made a reference to her height…oh you're a dead man.

Me: *goes red in the face* Are you **BLEEP** kidding me? Just because I am **BLEEP** shorter than you, doesn't mean I'm a **BLEEP** 'imp'!

Alucard: *is laughing* Well Imp is actually better than Masky. *gestures toward the sexy Ph-Erik. Ahem.*

Erik: *suddenly stops laughing* I-

Me: *facepalms* Okay, let's just stop. Come on. I'll explain as best I can once we get to my house.

*Okay now imagine you're out in the middle of a forest with a few roads. Basically in the country. We go down a dirt path, dodge a few holes and puddles, and finally enter my home sweet home. Nothing fancy.*

Alucard: Doesn't exactly provide any security measures…

Erik: You obviously have not met Anne's father. *shudders*

Alucard: *starts to speak*

Me: *quickly interrupts* Yeah, yeah. It's not the Hellsing manor but it works. NOW! To the…other living room!

*Yes, it's basically another room right beside my mom's bedroom and the kitchen.*

*We all sit down: Erik right next to me with Alucard leaning against the red couch*

Me: Okay. Erik, you know all of this but Alucard, you don't. This is Gates, North Carolina in the United States. It's a big county but basically so spread out you'd have to go to Suffolk, Virginia for a Walmart. *shudders* Anyway! I'm Anne. You may call me Shi, Shianne, or Anne. I really don't care. I do have a few rules however…

*Thirty minutes later. Seems like there's a few rules, eh?*

Alucard: *nods thoughtfully* I believe I can deal with that.

Erik: You know I don't have a problem with that.

Me: Yeah until you friggin' have sugar….

Erik: *blushes: I…uh…that was only the one time!

Alucard: As much as I love to hear you two argue, I do have one concern. What about blood? *bares his fangs*

Me: Oh yeah…about that…how do you feel about animals? Not my animals! Just..wildlife?

Erik: Wait…are you a vampire?

Alucard: *to me* I can survive off it even if the taste is not up to standard. *to Erik* Really? What gave that away? *sarcastically*

Me: Hey, no sarcasm buddy. I've read that someone has that trademarked.

Erik: Wasn't that queen-of-drama13?

Me: Yes but she changed her name. Oh I believe it was…Oh-the-Irony13.

Erik: Right.

Alucard: I see. So how will I return to...my world as you put it.

Me: Uh hehehe…I don't know. *cringes*

Erik: Well Christine, Fop, and I left suddenly…maybe that'll happen again?

Alucard: So I'm waiting on pure chance? *groans* Are you **BLEEP** kidding me? *pauses* What's that?

Me: *blushes* Well…I knew that cursing would be involved and I…uhh…..it's a censor thing.

Alucard: *facepalms and rolls his eyes* Remove it.

Me: No!

Alucard: *starts glaring at me* I said remove. It.

Me: I said no!

Erik: She's not going to remove it, Alucard. Just give in. She can make your…well unlife hell.

Alucard: *snarls and throws his hands up in the air* Fine! Don't remove the **BLEEP** thing!

Me:…I'm not sure if I should end this here for the day.

Erik: It's up to you, my dear. *suddenly notices a whole package of chocolate* CHOCOLATE! *runs to the bag*

Me: NO! ERIK! Put it down!

Erik: *growls at me sullenly then starts eating the chocolate*

Me: !

Alucard: Oh for the love of… *suddenly whips his palm out and knocks Erik out*

Me: I didn't say put him to sleep! I just didn't want him eating sugar.

Alucard: What happens when he eats sugar?

Me: Imagine two five year olds on nothing but caffeine and candy for twelve days straight without anything else in their bodies.

Alucard: That bad I take it?

Me: Actually a whole lot worse…

* * *

A/N: Well I think that's a good place to stop, don't ya think? *glances at a knocked out Erik*

Alucard: To be honest, I sure didn't mean to hit him that hard. *snickers*

Amethyst: It's not funny, you twit! *glares at the vampire* Anyway…leave some reviews so I can see if this is worth writing or not. Also give me some ideas on phangirl fun days! Ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome back to Summer Vacation with Erik and Alucard! This is *insert evil laughter* chapter…TWO! Okay, let's somewhat get serious. I have two of my best friends with me and they are going to help me with the disclaimer.

Marisa: THIS GIRL! *points at me O_O* DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING! I REPEAT DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING!

Kaylyn: Except for the biggest cheese in the world. The biggest cheese in the world is the best cheese in the world. Yum.

Amethyst: *grins* Awh. Well onto the story! ;)

* * *

*Next day after Erik's and Alu's sudden appearance*

Alucard: *throws a pillow at Erik's head* Amuse me.

Erik: Why must I amuse you?! Aren't you a perfectly grown…vampire?

Alucard: …I said AMUSE ME!

Me: *rolls my eyes and sits between the two* Would you two stop acting like little kids? I mean really, both of you are grown! Well okay, maybe not fully _matured_ adults but still. I swear it's like I have kids and didn't know about it.

Erik: That was just mean. You make it sound like I'm the Fop.

Alucard: Who is the Fop? Is it a **BLEEP** animal?

Erik: You sure like to curse, don't you?

Me: Erik, knock it off. *to Alucard* He may seem like it but no. The Fop's real name is Raoul De Chagny, a little boy who stole Erik's love unfairly.

Alucard: So Masky here pities himself and takes it out on this guy?

Erik: HEY!

Me: Not really. Here. I have a photo of Raoul. *shows him a picture of the Fopgirl (reference to prequel)*

Alucard: O_e

Erik: *sniggers* Disgusting, isn't he?

Alucard: Are you sure that's not a girl in disguise? I mean really! Who would have their hair like that? Well then again…

Me: Didn't you have abnormally long hair once?

Alucard: That was different. It was the style back then.

Erik: Yeah. Sure. Nice save. *sarcastically*

Me: Hush! Sarcasm's been trademarked.

Erik: *silence* **BLEEP**!

Alucard: Sarcasm cannot be trademarked.

Me: In the world of fanfiction, yes it can.

Erik: Anne, fourth wall!

*We quickly hire a crew of wall fixers to fix the fourth wall*

Me: Okay, switch of topic. We are going to my friend's house.

Erik: Is there a pool?

Alucard: I hope not.

Erik: …Why not? Pools are beautiful inventions of the future.

Alucard: First, vampires and water. Think very closely before you answer. Second, future? *gives me a weird look* He's kidding, right?

Me: Uhm…no. He really is from the past. ANYWAY! *notices Erik's thoughtful expression* No pool. I can't get in so neither of you can go in even if one of you can't go in for health reasons. Now then. Her name is Kaylyn and I believe my other friend Marisa should be there as well.

Erik: Who are Kaylyn and Marisa? *blinks*

Alucard: Idiot. She said they were her friends. *rolls his eyes*

Erik: Oh…right. Uh hehehe…

Me: *facepalms* Let's just go…

*Mom drives Alucard, Erik, and I over to Kaylyn's house. Thankfully it's just Kaylyn and Marisa!*

Me: *knocks on the door* KAYLYN! GET YOUR BOOTY TO THE DOOR! WE GOT VISITORS!

Alucard: Charming.

Marisa: *suddenly kicks the door open and is bouncing* SHI! *glomps me to the ground*

Me: *OOF!* Can't…breathe…

Erik: *quickly pulls Marisa off me then helps me up* Are you alright, my d-Anne?

Alucard: You were about to say my dear. Well now…didn't realize you had a thing for our authoress.

Erik: Shut up.

Marisa: Uhm…Shi? What the **BLEEP **is with those two? Wait… *looks at Alucard* HOLY **BLEEP**, YOU'RE ALUCARD FROM HELLSING!

Alucard: You are correct. *smirks*

Me: *chuckles* Yup and this is Erik also known as the Phantom of the Opera.

Erik: *bows* Bonjour, Mademoiselle.

Marisa: O-okay then. Well come on in. Kaylyn's in the back. *leads us to the back deck*

Erik: *whispers in my ear* Hyper much?

Marisa: *turns to glare at him* I. Heard. That.

Erik: *shuts up*

Alucard: *is laughing under his breath*

Me: Erik, behave. She's just like me. *grins evilly*

Alucard and Erik: We are **BLEEP**. O_O

Marisa and I: *gives each other a high five*

Kaylyn: Well gee…I kinda feel left out! *pouts*

Me: I'm sorry! *hugs her* We just wanted t-

Erik: *suddenly interrupts me* POOL!

Me: Erik.

Kaylyn: Yes, that is a pool. It's a circle of metal and plastic filled with water for you to casually swim in. Otherwise known as a pool.

Alucard: Also a place to drown a certain irritant such as yourself. *gives Erik a pointed look*

Erik: *glares at Alucard* Hey, wait a minute! How come she can use sarcasm and not us?

Me: The rules of our kind do not apply to her or Marisa.

Marisa: YES!

Alucard: Don't care. I refuse to pay anything for it anyway. *shrugs*

Me: -_-

Kaylyn: Alucard from Hellsing, correct?

Erik: How come you two recognize him but not me?

Me: Hun, they would know Hellsing because it's an anime. The Phantom of the Opera is for a select few really. No offense to my best friends.

Marisa and Kaylyn: None taken.

Erik: *is sad*

Me: Oh stop. It's not the end of the world.

Kaylyn: Would any of you like some chocolate? *holds up an entire bag of candy*

Erik: CHOCOLATE!

Me: NO! *grabs a hold of his collar* Remember yesterday? Alucard had to knock you out just to calm your ass down!

Alucard: *snickers*

Erik: And you say you didn't mean to do that…

Alucard: Truly I didn't. I'm not going to deny it was hilarious however.

Marisa: Wait, he did what now?

Me: Erik has crazy moments when he has any kind of sugar. I do mean any.

Kaylyn: How bad is it exactly?

Alucard: Bad enough to where a tranquilizer wouldn't be enough to put him to sleep.

Marisa: O_O Really? *quickly hides the bag of candy*

Erik: Awww…

Me: No. Candy. Got it? *pats his head*

Alucard: So what shall we do now?

Marisa: …*glomps Alucard randomly* YAYYY!

Alucard: GET THE **BLEEP** OFF ME! *starts pulling her off his body, cursing worse than a sailor at sea*

Me: You really should watch your language.

Kaylyn, Erik, and I: *snicker as Marisa stubbornly clings to Alu's waist*

Alucard: Get off me!

Marisa: No! *bites him*

Alucard: *growls angrily*

Erik: This. Is. Priceless. *rolls on the ground*

Kaylyn: *tries to hold in her laughter*

Me: *is holding onto Erik, biting my lip*

Alucard: *finally succeeds in getting Marisa to get off him*

Marisa: Darn! So close! Hey, I think I left a bite mark.

Me: Really? Let me see.

Alucard: I am NOT a piece of art for you to ogle at. Enough. *bares his fangs at all of us, especially Erik*

Erik: You really don't scare me.

Marisa: Don't make me take your Jackal, shove it up your ass, and go BOOM!

Me: You waited for the right moment to use that line, didn't you?

Marisa: Of course.

Kaylyn: My, violent are we?

Me: *snickers*

*couple hours later after snacks, gossip, and insistent questions to Erik and Alucard*

Erik: Uh…I think it's getting late.

Kaylyn: You know you can spend the night. The boys can sleep in the Kiss room. *Her mom literally has a room dedicated to the band Kiss. It's so awesome!*

Me: Well…those two have a rivalry of sorts going on…

Marisa: Alucard can stay with me. I know how to make him behave. *insert evil smirk here*

Alucard: Don't make me bite you.

Marisa: Go ahead. *tilts head to show two tattooed 'come bite me' marks*

Me: O_O When did you get that done?

Marisa: Just now.

Erik: Okay, your friend seriously scares me.

Me: Maybe it's not a good idea for us to stay. *gets up and hugs Kaylyn and Marisa* We'll come visit again soon and you two know you can always come over!

Kaylyn: Alright then. *hugs back* Thanks for coming over.

Erik: So it's time to leave? Can I have ch-

Alucard and I: NO!

Erik: *sulks* Fine.

Marisa: Bye bye, Alucard. Remember… *makes a shooting motion with one hand*

Alucard: Anne, we're going. Goodbye. *drags the two of us out of the house*

Mom: *suddenly appears* Time to go, then?

Me: Yup.

*We go home much to Alucard's relief*

Erik: *collapses on the couch* I'm suddenly tired.

Me: *goes to the kitchen and makes dinner for Erik and I* Well it's time to wrap it up anyway. Here. Eat this.

Alucard: *watches as Erik and I wolf down our food* You humans are extremely weird…

* * *

A/N: Annnnd that's basically it in a nutshell. I love how this came out and I wrote this with my two best friends sitting right next to me! Giving me ideas..muahahaha. *grins* So, leave a review or two telling me how I did. Oh! Announcement: Phangirl Fun Day. Coming Soon. I need ideas and how you want it to go. Plus we'll only have enough room for one extra fictional character from each phangirl so sorry!

Erik: CANDY! MUAHAHAHAHA! *runs past, laughing evilly*

Amethyst: …ALUCARD! *runs after Erik*


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Hey guys, Ame here. I just need to voice a couple of concerns before I do the disclaimer along with getting to the next chapter. It seems like my story hasn't gotten any reviews. In fact, neither has its prequel The POTO Crew Arrives in Gates. I'm not demanding them but it's hard to work on a story without opinions. So please leave a couple of reviews? Second concern is that my internet has been going wonky. Meaning that sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't. Between that and having things to do, I am having a hard time updating like I should. Still trying to update once or twice a week though so please be patient. So…DISCLAIMER! I do not own The Phantom of The Opera or Hellsing. The only thing I do own is perhaps a somewhat of a clean room. Now onto the story!

* * *

Erik: Psst…psst…

*Okay he's standing right beside my bed where I am currently sleeping from having yet another nightmare*

Me: Zzzzzz….

Erik: *pulls out an air horn, covers his ears, then presses the button!

Air Horn: MEEEEHHHHH!

Me: I'M NOT PREGNANT! *suddenly whacks Erik in the face with my pillow and falls out of bed*

Erik: *OOF!* Was that really necessary? *pauses to take in what I had said* Ummm…

Me: I was tired. *pouts* Did you really have to do that?

Erik: Yes. There's a guy with blond hair waiting in the family room.

Me: O_O Short hair?

Erik: Yep.

Me: Tall?

Erik: Yep yep.

Me: Is he currently wearing anything dealing with Superman?

Alucard: *comes in and drags me out of the room* YES! Now go greet your man. *pushes me towards my boyfriend*

Kirk: Keep your hands off her. Why were you in her room anyway? *gives me a warm hug* Hi baby.

Me: *giggles* Hi. Oh! This is Alucard. *points at the vampire who's grinning really creepily*

Alucard: To wake her up and bring her out here.

Erik: *walks out* I believe I did that, you idiot.

Kirk: What's with the mask?

Erik: None of your business.

Me: Erik, behave. It was a harmless question. *to Kirk* His name is Erik also known as The Phantom of The Opera. He wears a mask because he has a deformity that his fans love to death. It gives him character.

Kirk: Well alrighty then. *smiles and shakes Erik's hand* Nice to meet you.

Alucard: *snorts* You just met him. Trust me when I say it is not nice to meet him.

Me: Hush. *again to Kirk* So what are you doing here, hun? I thought we were supposed to see each other next week?

Kirk: Well…I was going to ask if you would like to go see a movie with me but I'm guessing you can't because of these two.

Erik: Movie?

Alucard: No.

Me: I'd love to but…hey, why don't we watch movies here?

Alucard, Erik, and Kirk: Sure! *Alucard says it sarcastically*

*Twenty minutes later we have my tv set up and all four of us are on one couch. Erik is at the end, Alucard next to him, me next to the vampire, with Kirk holding my hand at the other end*

Me: Let's see…we got the first three episodes of Hellsing (not OVA), The Phantom of The Opera, Burlesque, Legion, and Saw.

Alucard: We are not watching Masky's movie. I believe you did that before.

Me: True… *crosses that movie off the list*

Erik: Then mark off Hellsing!

Me: *does so* Now we have to all agree on a movie.

*we cross off Burlesque as well*

Kirk: Hmm I kinda want to watch Legion. I don't think I've seen it.

Erik: Saw's rather good but Legion seems to be better.

Alucard: *peers at the cover* This does appear interesting.

Me: FINALLY! Okay, we all choose Legion.

*everyone nods*

*I put in the DVD and retake my seat as the movie starts playing*

Alucard: *laughs as Michael cuts off his wings*

Erik: Why did he do that?

Me: So that he wouldn't have to choose between humanity and God. At least that's what I assume…

Kirk: *is cuddling with me*

Erik: *gets jealous but says nothing*

*movie continues to play*

Me: Good Goddess… *watches the scene with the boils on the guy exploding*

Kirk: That's disturbing.

Erik: I think I'm gonna be sick…

*okay it's been awhile since I've seen this movie so we're gonna skip to the end where the couple are driving off with the baby and a car full of weapons*

Alucard: An interesting view on the Apocalypse. I liked it.

Me: I figured you would.

Kirk: So another movie or do we help Masky here?

Erik: *stops from puking in a bucket and glares at my boyfriend* NOT YOU TOO! My name is Erik!

Me: Be nice, boys.

Alucard: Good thing I'm not a boy then. *smirks*

Me: …

Kirk: *notices my expression* I'll just put Saw in.

*we all watch three more movies after this, two of them being comedies. However Erik has found my secret stash of candy and ate half of it!*

Erik: *whizzing by, laughing evilly*

Kirk and I: *running after him*

Me: Alucard, help!

Alucard: *suddenly jumps in front of him and bares his fangs at Erik* ENOUGH!

Erik: Meep. *passes out*

Me: *kicks Erik in the butt and sighs angrily*

Kirk: Is this-

Me: Yes. Just yes.

Alucard: *carries Erik to the spare bedroom and drops him onto the floor before rejoining us*

Kirk: Okay then.

Me: I'm really bored.

Alucard: Humans. *pulls out his guns* Let's see if you're bored now! *starts shooting at me*

Me: GAH!

Kirk: KNOCK IT OFF! *punches his face*

*doesn't do crap but make him laugh!*

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm stopping right here. This chapter took forever to write and I know it sucks. Anyone have any ideas for the next one? :3 Please help me out with some reviews!


End file.
